Aún falta el hacerte mía
by usagighost
Summary: AU El gremio incitan a Natsu y a Lucy a una situación embarazosa. Sin embargo, Erza y Gray les advierten. Después de todo el Dragneel y a la Heartphilia son novios, ellos se deberían darse cariñitos, ¿no? [TWO-SHOT] [LEMON]
1. Sipnosis

El gremio incitan a Natsu y a Lucy a una situación embarazosa. Erza y Gray les advierten. Después de todo, el Dragneel y la Heartphilia son novios, ellos se deberían darse cariñitos ¿no?

Two-shot, lemon

Romance | Friendship

© LucyDrag

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **v**


	2. Ichi

**Aún falta el "hacerte mía"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1**

Desde hace tiempo en el gremio más poderoso y famoso de todo Fiore: Fairy Tail; nuestra pareja favorita de ese gremio, Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartphilia, estos dos discípulos terminaron juntos, y los del gremio ya sabían que iban a quedar juntos con el paso del tiempo. El primero fue Natsu, quien al tener celos de otros chicos qué se acercaban mucho a su compañera de equipo, según él, hacía que él se enojase mucho. Luego de que esos sentimientos salieran al aire, fue Lucy quien se había quedado en shock. Desde que habían anunciado su relación, el gremio lanzó una celebración. A Natsu le llegaron preguntas incómodas y sin interés por parte de él.

 **Flash Back**

— _Aunque_ _Natsu_ _sea_ _un_ _idiota_ _,_ _no_ _pensé_ _que_ _él_ _iba_ _a_ _tener_ _una_ _novia_ _,_ _mucho_ _más_ _pronto_ _que_ _nosotros_ _—dijo_ _Wakaba_ _viéndolo_ _._

— _Al m_ _enos les_ _gané_ —se _defendió_ _Natsu, con_ _el ceñ_ _o_ _fruncido_ _pero s_ _onriendo._

 _—_ _Flamitas, ¿_ _desde_ _cuándo_ _te_ _gustaba_ _Lucy_ _? —Lanzó_ _una_ _pregunta_ _Gray—_ _._ _Nunca_ _diste_ _actos_ _de_ _celos_ _._

 _—Desde_ _que_ _me_ _fui_ _en_ _un_ _año_ _—_ _contestó_ _—_ _,_ _de_ _ahí_ _me_ _encontré_ _a_ _Gildarts_ _y_ _me_ _hizo_ _también_ _éstas_ _preguntas_ _—_ _prosiguió_ _con_ _aburrimiento_ _—_ _._ _Todo_ _el_ _tiempo_ _tuve_ _celos_ _,_ _hielitos_ _._ _Contigo_ _,_ _con_ _Loke,_ _yo_ _que_ _sé_ _._

 _—Vamos,_ _yo_ _sólo_ _veo_ _a_ _Lucy_ _como a u_ _na_ _hermanita —rió—._ _Pero_ _ten_ _cuidado_ _,_ _si_ _le_ _haces_ _algo_ _inapropiado_ _a_ _Lucy_ _,_ _Erza_ _te_ _va_ _a_ _matar_ _._

 _— ¿_ _Cómo_ _inapropiado_ _? —Preguntó_ _confundido_ _,_ _Natsu_ _. « ¿Inapropiado a Luce?»._

 _—Natsu,_ _lo_ _que_ _Gray_ _trata_ _de_ _decir_ _es_ _que_ _—continuó_ _Macao_ _,_ _sus_ _mejillas_ _se_ _tiñeron_ _de_ _rojo_ _por_ _perversión_ _—,_ _le_ _hagas_ _algo_ _embarazoso_ _o_ _pervertido_ _._

 _—Si_ _no_ _entiendes_ _,_ _es_ _de_ _que_ _la_ _toques_ _y_ _tengas_ _acceso_ _a_ _ese_ _cuerpo_ _divino_ _—habló_ _con_ _perversión_ _Wakaba_ _con_ _rastros_ _rojos_ _en_ _las_ _mejillas_ _._

 _—Sí... —suspiró_ _Macao_ _;_ _él_ _y_ _Wakaba_ _estaban_ _en_ _sus_ _fantasías_ _como_ _las_ _de_ _Juvia_ _._

 _— ¡Natsu_ _es_ _un_ _otoko_ _! —Exclamó_ _Elfman_ _levantando_ _los_ _brazos—_ _. ¡Hacer_ _bebés_ _es_ _de_ _hombres_ _!_

 _— ¡Malditos,_ _dejen_ _de_ _pensar_ _en_ _esas_ _cosas_ _con_ _mi_ _Luce_ _! —Gritó_ _Natsu_ _,_ _encabronado—_ _. ¡Karyū_ _no_ _Hokō_ _! —Lanzó_ _su_ _ataque_ _a_ _sus_ _oponentes_ _:_ _Macao_ _y_ _Wakaba_ _,_ _quemándolos s_ _al_ _instante_ _._

 _— ¡Aaaaaaa! —Se_ _quemaban_ _._ _Natsu_ _rió_ _por_ _sus_ _caras_ _y_ _movimientos_ _._

 _—_ _Así_ _que_ _... ¿Ya_ _quieres_ _tocar_ _a_ _Lucy_ _? —Se_ _unió_ _a_ _la_ _conversación_ _Laxus_ _._

 _—Yo_ _siempre_ _la_ _he_ _tocado_ _—_ _dijo_ _simple_ _._

 _— ¡¿Qué?! —Exclamaron_ _todos_ _,_ _y_ _hasta_ _Wakaba_ _y_ _Macao, quienes se detenían de sus caras y movimientos chistosos._

 _— ¿Y-_ _ya_ _lo_ _has_ _hecho_ _con_ _Lucy_ _? —Preguntó_ _un_ _impactado_ _Gray_ _._

 _— ¿Cómo_ _que_ _he_ _hecho_ _a_ _mi_ _Lucy_ _? —Todos_ _dieron_ _un_ _suspiro_ _de_ _designación_ _—_ _. ¿Qué_ _clase_ _de_ _hecho_ _?_

— _¿No la has hecho t_ _uya?_ — _Preguntaron t_ _odos_ _al u_ _nísono._

 _— ¿Ha-_ _hacerla_ _mía_ _? —_ _Tartamudeó_ _._

 _—Si_ _la_ _haces_ _tuya_ _,_ _nadie_ _peleará_ _contigo por Lucy_ _nunca_ _más_ _—aclaró_ _Laxus sonriendo por la cara de pensativo que tenía Natsu._

 _— ¿Cómo_ _la_ _puedo_ _hacer_ _mía_ _?_ _Espera_ _... ¡Ya_ _es_ _mía_ _!_ _Es_ _mi_ _novia_ _—comentó_ _Natsu_ _,_ _cruzándose_ _de_ _brazos_ _._

 _—Tuvo_ _que_ _ser_ _idiota_ _... —suspiró_ _Gray_ _._

 _—Ya_ _te_ _lo_ _dije_ _,_ _tocar_ _íntimamente_ _el_ _cuerpo_ _de_ _Lucy_ _—_ _explicó_ _Macao—_ _._ _Luego_ _tendrás_ _una_ _..._ _Una_ _..._

 _— ¡¿Una_ _qué_ _?! —_ _Gritó_ _Natsu_ _,_ _desesperado_ _. Macao se_ _acercó_ _a_ _la_ _oreja_ _de Natsu_ _y_ _le_ _susurró_ _la_ _palabra_ _:_ _erección_ _._

 _— ¿Erección? —Musitó_ _Natsu_ _._

 _—Gihi._ _Natsu_ _ya_ _sabe_ _ahora_ _que_ _hará_ _con_ _la_ _coneja_ _todos_ _los_ _días_ _cuándo_ _estén_ _sólos_ _—comentó_ _riéndose_ _Gajeel_ _._

 _Mientras_ _tanto_ _con_ _Natsu_ _quien_ _se_ _estaba_ _poniendo_ _rojo_ _._ _En_ _realidad_ _sí_ _sabía_ _que_ _era_ _una_ _erección_ _y_ _sabía_ _muy_ _bien_ _cómo_ _tratarlo_ _._ _Pero_ _no_ _sabía_ _ya_ _que_ _sus_ _mejores_ _"amigos"_ _le_ _decían_ _en_ _forma_ _indirecta_ _._ _Natsu_ _siempre_ _la_ _había_ _tocado_ _,_ _caricias_ _en_ _las_ _mejillas_ _y_ _besos_ _pero_ _sólo_ _eso_ _,_ _nada_ _más_ _._

 **Mientras tanto con Lucy**

— _¡Waa! Juvia ya_ _no_ _tendrá_ _que_ _pelear_ _con_ _su_ _rival_ _del_ _amor_ _por_ _Gray-sama_ _—dijo una feliz Juvia mientras que entraba a su mente e inventaba todo tipo de imaginación con Gray._

 _—_ _Juvia,_ _yo_ _nunca_ _quise_ _a_ _Gray_ _,_ _yo_ _sólo_ _lo_ _veía_ _como_ _un_ _hermano_ _._ _Eso_ _es_ _todo_ _—_ _dijo_ _Lucy_ _con_ _una_ _gotita_ _en_ _la_ _sien_ _._

 _—Pero_ _siempre_ _estaba_ _con_ _él_ _—decía_ _la_ _yandere_ _de_ _Juvia_ _._

 _—_ _Sí,_ _si_ _._ _Como_ _digas Juvia... Jeje._

 _—_ _Lucy,_ _si N_ _atsu te_ _toca_ _perversamente_ _me_ _dices_ _para_ _castrarlo_ _—_ _advirtió_ _Erza_ _con_ _un_ _aura_ _maligna y con un leve sonrojo._

 _—_ _Erza_ _no_ _creo_ _que_ _Natsu sea_ _un_ _pervertido_ _de esos_ _que_ _quisiera ya h_ _acerlo_ _—_ _le dijo con_ _las_ _mejillas_ _rojas._

— _Pero_ _aun_ _así_ _—_ _amenazó_ _._

— _Natsu_ _y_ _Lucy_ _se_ _ven_ _tan_ _lindos_ _juntos_ _._ _Y_ _yo_ _ya_ _sabía_ _que_ _terminarían_ _juntos_ _—comentó_ _Mirajane_ _con_ _estrellas_ _en_ _los_ _ojos_ _._

— _Gra-_ _gracias_ _Mira_ _—rió_ _nerviosa_ _._

— _Ey,_ _Lucy_ _,_ _luego_ _me_ _dices_ _cómo_ _es_ _Natsu_ _en_ _la_ _cama_ _—bromeó_ _Cana_ _con_ _las_ _mejillas rojas a_ _causa_ _del_ _alcohol_ _._

— _¡¿Qué?!_ _—_ _Exclamó_ _Lucy_ _con_ _la_ _cara_ _pintada_ _de_ _rojo_ _._

— _¡Tu_ _cara_ _! —se burló._

— _... —bajó_ _la_ _mirada_ _._

 **Fin Flash Back**

Era la primera relación de Lucy, y posiblemente, de Natsu también. Aunque Natsu sea un pervertido, no creía que Natsu le hiciese algo íntimamente. Natsu era un asexual, no podía pensar en esas aún, y la verdad, era muy prematuro las cosas de hacer bebés. Pero siempre los del gremio los incitaran a hacerlo y dirán algo así como "Una nueva generación estará cerca".

Era muy raro. Lucy siempre supo que su gremio fue así, no había duda. Un gremio perverso y divertido, que siempre estuvo llena la alegría y la amistad. Después de todo, amaba a Natsu como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Desde que lo conoció hasta los días de hoy y seguirían por siempre los sentimientos hacia Natsu.

La mente de Natsu siempre fue "pelear, pelear, pelear y amor", según Lucy. Ya qué, estaban en una relación amorosa. Y al fin podrían darse cariñitos íntimos entre ambos.

Aunque la palabra "familia", hacer una familia, aún no estaba en ellos. Creían que no estaban listos, ¿Y si los hijos no los querrían? Muchas dudas albergan en ellos. Es por eso que hacer una familia no ra un plan instantáneamente en ellos. Era un trabajo duro en recorrer, aunque Natsu no estaba dispuesto a ello, nunca dejaría a Lucy sola.

 **Continuará...**


	3. Ni

**Aún falta el "hacerte mía".**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo único**

Después del otro día, rodeada de preguntas tan vergonzosas e íntimas, Lucy volvió a su departamento; era de noche. Natsu estaba peleando con Gray y hablando de un tema que Lucy no entendió muy bien. Se había sonrojado. Cana y sus frases o palabras perversas. Y Erza, ¿cómo le había dicho aquel día? ¡Así! Que no deje que Natsu la... ¿Toque? Su cara se fundió de rojo. Mierda... Su mente estaba llena de imágenes de ellos. Besándola apasionadamente, besando su cuello, entre sus pechos, sus montículos y acariciando su intimidad.

— ¡Kyaaaa! —Cayó de rodillas. Su cara ardía y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos. Una capa de sudor estaba en su frente. ¿Cómo podía pensar en aquella situación embarazosa? De todos modos, Erza la ayudaría si Natsu la quisiese violar.

 _¡Qué_ _fetiches_ _!_

Abrió la puerta del baño, debía relajarse y alejar esos malos pensamientos. Llenó la bañera con agua fría, al menos calmaría todo su rojizo cuerpo.

Mientras tanto con Natsu, este buscaba a su rubia con la mirada. Se acercó a Levy.

—Levy, ¿haz visto a Luce? —Preguntó impaciente.

—Lu-chan me dijo que se iba a ir ya —le respondió.

—Bueno, gracias.

Natsu se fue corriendo. Más rápido que un rayo. Subió por la ventana. Dio un grito:

— ¡Luce! —Gritó.

— ¡¿Qué pasa, Natsu?! ¡¿Por qué gritas?!

Lucy dio un respingo cuando lo oyó. Estaba tratando de sacar esos pensamientos, sin mucho éxito. Sus mejillas ardían. Natsu era un asexual y desinteresado ¿no? No tenía qué preocuparse ¿Verdad? Era otra noche, en que él se comería toda su comida y luego dormir en su cama. Cerró sus piernas involuntariamente, y se tapó los pechos con los brazos. Entre cerró los ojos mirando hacia el agua. Sus cejas se contrajeron.

Sonrió. Se dirigió al baño. Gray le había advertido, pero él lo quería hacer. ¡Ya! ¡Se había vuelto un pervertidos! ¡Más que Gray y Gildarts! Eso ya no importaba en ese momento. Abrió la puerta con una fuerte patada. La puerta no se tumbó, se quebró en dos mitades.

Ella dio un grito.

Él sonrió como un pervertido al verla.

— ¡¿Qué mierdas te pasa, Natsu?! —Gritó enojada.

—Qué sexy, Luce~ —la provocó.

— ¿Eh? —Lo miró, la cara de ella estaba tan celiente por la sangre acumulada en su cara—. ¡Sal de aquí! ¡Pervertido! —Agarró el jabón y se lo aventó. Natsu lo esquivó con facilidad—. ¿Q-qué te pasa, N-Natsu? —Tartamudeó, él no se comportaría así con ella. Abrió sus ojos como platos y con eso su cara daba risa.

— ¡Deviste ver tu cara! —Exclamó riendo con fuerza.

— ¡Eso no es divertido, Natsu! —Gritó encabronada. Con el ceño fruncido.

—Ya, ya. Lo siento. Pero yo no venía a hacerte bromas —contestó mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

— ¿A-a d-dormir? —Preguntó haciéndose la indiferente.

—No.

— ¿A c-comer?

—No.

— ¿Entonces a qué?

—Primero quiero que salgas de la bañera —dijo con una sonrisa ladina—, ya sea vestida o desnuda...

¡¿Qué?! ¡Esto es el colmo! Era otra broma ¿no? Estaba temblando. Estaba asustada. ¿Lo iban a hacer? ¡No! Era muy pronto. Tal vez le dieron sake y lo emborracharon. Y si _eso_ pasara, él se arrepentiría, y ella también.

—Natsu, ¿estás borracho? —Preguntó. Natsu rió de nuevo.

—No. Es enserio Luce~

— ¡Es otra broma! ¡¿Verdad?! —Gritó con las cejas fruncidas.

—No. No es ninguna broma esta, Luce...

—Está bien, saldré. Pero espérame afuera. ¡No espies!

—Descuida ya te vi desnuda muchas veces y ésta vez durarás mucho... —murmuró.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

—Nada.

Salió del cuarto de baño, dejando a Lucy adentro. Oyó como agua chocaba contra el piso. Bien. Su plan estaba funcionando. Pasaron aproximadamente dos minutos y Lucy salió. Estaba vestida con un pantalón rosa pastel y una blusa de tirantes blanca. Mierda... No traía sostén.

— ¿Me dirás qué pasa?

—Si, ven.

— ¿P-por qué? —Tartamudeó.

—Ven —repitió, ésta vez con una voz ronca y sensual, y muy masculino.

—B-bien —se acercó a él. Quedó en frente de él quien estaba sentado en la cama. Se alarmó al sentir un brazo enrollarse en su cintura y acostarla a la cama de golpe. El pelirrosa quedó enzima de ella. Ella estaba desconcertada. Ém consumiéndola con la mirada.

— ¿Q-qué te sucede, N-Natsu? —Preguntó confundida.

-...

Se acercó a los labios de ella y la besó. Un beso profundo, transmitiendo amor y necesidad. Con desesperación. Ella correspondió gustosa, un brazo de ella lo puso sobre su melena rosada y la otra acariciaba la mejilla de él. Introduzco su lengua, saboreándola. Debían separarse pero Natsu no, no quería separarse de ella y dejar de besar esos deliciosos labios de su novia.

Desafortunadamente, Lucy rompió el beso. Jadeaba y respiraba con dificultad. Ese beso, fue el primer beso íntimo entre los dos. Siempre se daban besos simples pero con amor. Nada de un sentimiento llamado lujuria o un anhelo grande.

—Natsu, ¿por qué me besaste de esa manera? —Preguntó mirándolo a los ojos, queriendo una explicación.

—Casi todos los del gremio me incitaron a hacerlo. Desde que nos hicimos novios, me enfadan con ello. Gray, me lo advirtió y Erza también. Antes de salir, me topé con ellos y me lo advirtieron. Dijeron qué si te hiciera algo, me iban a castrar. Pero... —prosiguió sonriendo pervertidamente—, pero valdría la pena...

—... Eres un pervertido. A mí me pasó lo mismo con las del gremio.

— ¿Puedo hacértelo? —Preguntó, sus ojos eran un color negro tan profundo, tenían anhelo y lujuria. Y eso hizo que Lucy se enojara.

—Pero Natsu, ¿no crees que es muy pronto para _esto_?

—No —hizo un puchero.

—No lo sé... —se mordió el labio inferior—. De acuerdo. Pero... Es mi primera vez y... No sé —balbuceó.

—Bien, dijiste que sí.

—E-Esper ...

La besó de nuevo con el mismo desdén de antes, con tanta intensidad que en solo la habitación se oían sus labios moverse desesperadamente. Quería besar sus labios aunque fuera lo único que haga. Nunca se casaría, tenían un sabor muy delicioso; eran suaves y con ese color rosado que ahora son rojos por los besos. La mano de Natsu recorrió la cintura de la chica y la metió por debajo acariciando suave y gentil que hacían que su rubia suspirara nerviosa, recorrió hasta su seno derecho. Lo agarró y lo masajeó, lo estrujaba en su mano y ella gemía ahora.

Lo masajeó hasta que el pecho se puso erecto junto con su pezón rosado. Desesperado, agarró a ese montículo rosado con sus dedos índice y pulgar. Lo aplastaba y lo rodaba. Según él, eran muy suaves y esponjosos. La palma de su mano sobrante, rodeó su pecho, aplastándolo levemente para que a la rubia no le doliera y se excitara.

Lucy gemía. Gemía por las sensaciones que le producía en el pecho. Su mano estaba tibia. Natsu se desesperó demasiado y le quitó la blusa, dejando ver esos _grandes_ pechos que anhelaba su novia. Lucy hizo un chillido al sentir un aire frío acariciándole los pechos.

Un espasmos le provocó al sentir una corriente eléctrica recorrerle la punta de su cabeza hasta los pies. Sentían incomodidad en el estómago, pero se sentía muy bien.

Natsu tomó desprevenidamente un pecho y se lo llevó a la boca. Abría la boca y cogía todo lo posible de su pecho. Casi como queriéndose comer eso pecho, ya que, los estaba lamiendo indecentemente, y para él, era un festín, sólo faltaba el chocolate, la crema batida y las fresas sobre ella. Eso si fuera un gran festín que nunca compartiría.

Lamió su aureola con su lengua, rodeado su pezón. El otro pecho lo estrujaba, masajeaba brusacemente dándole placer del que jamás se había imaginado. Miraba a la rubia fijamente para averiguar su reacción. Roja de la cara, retorciéndose debajo de él por el placer y gimiendo su nombre. Le gustaba que le gimiera su nombre. Lo decía en un tono tan sensual y placentero.

Dejó de masajear su pecho y su mano se dirigió por debajo del pantalón y las pantys en una caricia íntima. Metió su dedo índice por el ponte de Venus y la acarició en su eje tan sensible y nunca tocado. ¡Oh no! La parte prohibida de la rubia está siendo tocada por un hombre por primera vez. Se adentró más, hasta que la penetró con su dedo simulando una penetración de sus cuerpos. Carajo. Estaba resbaliza y apretada, pensó Natsu. La penetraba con su dedo y luego el segundo hasta el tercero y Lucy quedó extasiada.

Estaba desesperado y emocionado por verla desnuda... De nuevo. Agarró el pantalón de los extremos y los deslizó por esas blancas y esbeltas piernas. Quedó semidesnuda, sólo vestía con sus pantys blancas con un moñito rosa en la mitad. Rió. Él hizo lo mismo con su ropa, y solo quedó con su bóxer negro con rojo. Bien. Estaban los dos semidesnudos.

Cuando Lucy vio que Natsu se quitaba la ropa, cerró los ojos con fuerza. No quería verlo en sus mismas condiciones, otra vez. Ella no era ninguna pervertida. No.

Cerró fuertemente los muslos, las bragas las tenía húmedas por la excitación. Sentía vergüenza y mucha pena. Era su primera vez. Pero a la vez, estaba feliz, compartiría con su amado todo su amor. Pero también existe la vergüenza. Lucy sintió que le tocaban la rodilla y ella se estremeció.

—No... Mm... —murmuró. Una risilla se escuchó por parte de Natsu.

Cuando se había encontrado con Gildarts, le había dicho muchas cosas que ni él entendía. Cosas en doble sentido, le había dicho que Lucy era una buena opción para él como pareja. Le enseñó en señas, dibujos y frutas, entre otras cosas. Y por fin lo había entendido, con perversidad y más.

Agarró sus bragas y se las jaló, rompiéndolos por completo. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer para que ella lo disfrutara y él también.

— ¡No...! —Estaba echa una bolita. Tenía vergüenza en abrir sus piernas y enseñarle su intimidad abiertamente.

Natsu la agarró por debajo de los hombros y la cargó, la sentó pegada a la pared, inclinada. Agarró las rodillas y las dobló hacia los lados contrarios. Ella quería cerrar sus piernas pero Natsu no la dejó. Su intimidad quedó abierta a él. Viendo como estaba con leves fluidos corporales salir de ella.

Antes de hacerle _eso_ , antes de penetrarla. La besó profundamente en la boca, metió su lengua. Saboreando su dulce sabor dulce. Había un lucha de lengua dentro de la boca de Lucy. Ella le acarició los rosados cabellos. Abrió fuertemente los ojos y gimió alto al sentir el bulto de Natsu posarse en su entrepierna.

« Era grande y duro», pensó Lucy.

Él sonrió triunfador. Movió su pelvis en el centro de ella. Acariciándola de arriba a abajo, en espiral, en punzadas. Era tan placentero y Lucy gemía fuertemente pero eran ahogados por la boca de Natsu. Pequeñas lagrimitas se posaban en las comisuras de sus ojos por el inmenso placer que sentía en ese momento. Estaba temblando y lloriqueaba de placer, nunca habían hecho eso, es decir, era muy lujurioso. Era muy vergonzoso, ah... Pero que placer tenía ¿verdad?

Alejó su miembro rígido de ella, y se alejó de su cara, rompiendo el beso. Ella estaba casi al orgasmo pero él se detuvo. Él la miró. Estaba tan roja, y lo miraba con los ojos dilatados por el deseo mutuo que tenían.

Sus manos se dirigieron al bóxer y los bajó, sacándolos. Dejando su miembro a la vista, su virilidad la apuntaba a ella. Lucy quedó muda.

Eso le iba a doler, mucho.

Se acomodó entre sus muslos, y la miró a los ojos. Entró lentamente, pasando el obstáculo de su coño; entró un poco más, hasta que halló otro obstáculo en el camino: su virginidad. Con suerte, sería el primero y el único en ser el primero en ella.

Puso un poco de presión y poca fuerza y la derribó. Lucy se tapó la boca con sus manos, iba a sacar un escandaloso grito. Aunque estaba lubricada, era su primera vez y en la primera relación sexual, debe de doler.

Quedó adentro de ella por completo. Era tan acogedora y cálida, y las paredes de su rubia lo apretaban de un forma exquisita.

— ¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó un poco preocupado.

—Sí. Ah~ —él se movió un poco y ella sacó un gemido de placer a la maga celestial.

—Te está gustando...

Salió y estro en ella en una estocada rápida y profunda, alcanzando su cervix. Ella gimió de nuevo echando la cabeza para atrás y arqueo la espalda. Entraba y salí, entraba y salía, obstantemente. Muy lujurioso, muy salvaje. A ella le gustaba de esa forma, y a ella también.

La agarró de la pierna derecha y la puso en su hombro, dejando más espacio para penetrarla más rápido y estaba en una posición para penetración profunda. Se oían jadeos, gemida y gritos de placer. Estaban disfrutando de su acto de amor.

Estaban haciendo el amor por primera vez, salvajemente.

Y ahora estaban en otra posición, él abajo y ella arriba. Alla brincaba en él mientras que se sostenía en el torso de él. Dejando a Natsu una vista muy buena de sus senos.

Lucy ya estaba cerca, y con una última estocada, Lucy llegó al orgasmo, perdiendo todas sus fuerzas. Rendida. Natsu llegó unos segundos después. Los dos tenían una capade sudor por todo su cuerpo.

Lucy soltó su orgasmo en el miembro de él, y él sintió la presión en la punta de su miembro y soltó su semen a chorros en el vientre de ella.

—Eres un pervertido... —susurró con cansancio.

—Tu también Luce... Tu también —respiraba con dificultad.

—Te amo, Natsu —susurró Lucy, con una sonrisa.

—Te amo, Lucy —le contestó—. Hay que hacerlo más veces y mucho más salvaje —sonrió con perversidad mostrando sus dientes y colmillos blancos.

— ¡¿Q-qué?!

La besó de nuevo.

— ¡N...! —Su gritó se ahogó en la boca del pelirrosa.

Fin.


End file.
